villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Theodore Galloway
Theodore Galloway is the main human antagonist of Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. He is the senior US National Security advisor, who had desired to send away the Autobuts from Earth forever for the good of mankind. He was portrayed by actor John Benjamin Hickey. Revenge of the Fallen Galloway was extremely critical and ungrateful to Optimus Prime. He believed that not even the Autobots' victories over stopping the Decepticons can make up for the damage done to cities, such as in Shanghai, China. Galloway believes he knows what he should do, but is clearly just an idiot. Galloway believes that the Decepticons are still on Earth to get revenge on the Autobots, but the main reason was they want to destroy the Sun for Energon because Cairo, Egypt is home of the Sun Harvester. The Fallen was stated to rise by the enormous Decepticon Demolishor who is responsible for major destruction in Shanghai, China, who said, The Fallen shall rise again. Galloway returns again, and doesn't care that Optimus Prime was killed by Megatron. Galloway only responds, "Take that pile of scrap metal back to Diego Garcia" and pulls off Major Lennox's ranks, forcing the NEST team to obey whatever Galloway says while bossing around Autobots Ironhide, Ratchet, Sideswipe, Arcee, Chromia, Elita and Jolt miserably. Autobot Ratchet complained how pathetic Galloway makes decisions. Because of Galloway's abrasive authority, Ratchet insisted that the Autobots leave Earth, but Ironhide stated that before Optimus died, he stated that he wants the Autobots to remain on Earth during the conversation between Galloway and Optimus. Epps admits how much he hates Galloway, calling him an asshole. Galloway is seen afterwards when he was extremely nervous when being forced out of the plane. Because he never experienced an aerial parachute drop before, he was clueless on how to do so. Despite Major Lennox's clear instructions, Galloway pulled his blue chord right away and Lennox shouted, "NOT NOW! We're on the plane, you dumbass!", before Galloway is thrown violently by the airplane-propelled air pressure into the ground in Egypt. After hitting the ground and ending up in a village, Galloway borrowed a civilian's phone to contact Morshower. General Morshower, knowing that Galloway is an obstacle to both Autobots and humans in fighting the war, goes to ensure he remain stranded in Cairo by simply hanging up the call. While this is tragic for him, the Autobots and NEST team were relieved that he can't control them anymore. IDW Comics In the prequel comics for Transformers Dark of the Moon, Galloway was killed by Shockwave after trying to show his authority. Personality Galloway was nothing more or less than a xenophobe. Much like the majority of the human population on Earth, also Galloway developed endless hatred and rage towards the Transformers community, and desired to send them away from Earth for the good of mankind. He is an anti-villain in the meaning of the word ,but he was just a xenophobe and sought nothing than sending them away from Earth and even shown none of mercy or tip of remorse by doing it. Yet, he was a coward, for example, when Optimus Prime argued with him and passed a glance over him, Galloway was terrified of Prime's tremendous size, and moments before his death, he really was terrified on what would happen to him on the airplane. Trivia * Galloway is the first villain ever in the Transformers film series to be human. Category:Transformers Villains Category:Incompetent Category:Movie Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Master of Hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Deceased Category:Amoral Category:Live Action Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Delusional Category:Arrogant Category:Protective Category:Extremists Category:Traitor Category:Jingoist Category:Betrayed Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Lawful Evil Category:Supremacists Category:Anti-Villain